


Your Mother Always Said...

by bashfulglowfly



Series: Konoha Medical [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidents, Car Accidents, Gen, Hospitals, Worry, clean underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke were in a car accident.  Sakura is forced to give Sasuke's parents some terrible news.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Konoha Medical [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789108
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Your Mother Always Said...

Two sets of worried parents and a worried older brother rushed into the Emergency Department at Konoha General. After asking about the two that had been admitted, they were guided to their loved ones.

Dr. Sakura Haruno met them in front the gurneys that bore the bodies of the two young men. She nodded gravely to everyone. “Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san, Kushina-san, Minato-san, Itachi-san…they’re going to be fine.” She gave a small smile at the sighs of relief. “They were both wearing their seatbelts and the airbags worked. They both had bloody noses and small cuts from the windows when they broke. There are bruises and they will be stiff and sore for a few days.” She hesitated and bit her lip.

“What? What’s wrong?” Demanded Kushina.

“When they were brought in…my nurses discovered something about Sasuke.”

There was a warning growl from the bed on the right “ _Sa-ku-raaa_.”

Sakura looked at Mikoto “I’m so very sorry, Mikoto-san but…but…Sasuke…” She took a deep breath and blurted out the news “Sasuke wasn’t wearing clean underwear!”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” exploded from the right-hand bed while there was a burst of loud laughter from the left.

Mikoto’s alabaster face grew even more pale. A trembling hand rose to her lips and she turned shocked eyes to her husband. “Oh, Fugaku! We tried _so_ hard to raise him right! What shall we do? We’ll never be able to show our faces in public again!” She buried her face into her husband’s strong shoulder and wept. 

Fugaku’s usually stoic face was full of disappointment. He looked at his youngest son. “You’ve shamed the Family. We’ll have to change our name and move away from our ancestral home.”

Itachi tsked. “Foolish little brother!”

“I hate ALL of you!”

Kushina who had been desperately patting the back of her distraught friend suddenly gasped, turned, and glared at her own son.

Naruto raised his hands in surrender “Don’t give me The Look! I don’t wear underwear!”

Minato stuffed his hand into his mouth to try and muffle his laughter. It was an emergency room after all.

Sakura grinned at almost everyone. She turned and childishly stuck her tongue out at Sasuke. “I'll finish up their paperwork. Someone needs to go pick up their medications and then you can take them home.”

“I’ll get the prescriptions.” Said Itachi. He nodded to the four parents and walked away with Sakura.

Mikoto pulled away from her husband and stared daggers at her youngest son. “We WILL be talking about this, Sasuke Uchiha!”

Sasuke looked over at his best friend since forever turned lover “Kill me now. Please.”

Naruto’s reply was inappropriately cheerful laughter.


End file.
